


Together Alone (but not really)

by LadyOrion



Series: Only You and I [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Time, Fluff, Humor, I had fun writing this, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, but they're not doing a very good job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrion/pseuds/LadyOrion
Summary: Alternatively known as: five times Harry and Jay only thought no one saw them, and one time no one did.Mature/Explicit rating is mostly for the 2nd chapter.





	1. 5 Times Harry and Jay's Friends Saw Them Together

  1. ** Uma**

It was a few weeks after Harry’s birthday, and the boy was acting odd. 

On his birthday, he’d stumbled into the Chip Shop at three in the morning, grinning ear to ear with an extra swagger in his step. His cheeks were flushed red and he was soaking wet, dripping sea water onto the floor from his rumpled clothes and mussed hair. 

Uma had raised an eyebrow, amused at the teen’s chipper attitude. “Having a good birthday, Hook?”

Harry had leaned back against the bar with a self-satisfied laugh. “Oh, very much."

“Really? Because it’s only been your birthday for like, three hours. What’s got you so cheerful?”

Harry had only laughed and said, in a rare instance of dodging her questions: “Wouldn’t ya like to know?” before strutting back to his room.

In fact, Uma very much would like to know. Uma didn’t like not knowing. 

After that, Harry seemed…distant. Oh, most of the time he was just as he always was. He was brash and wild, but also dutiful and obedient. He laughed and drank with their crew and stole and caused trouble and was just generally Harry. But every so often, he would get this far-off expression on his face, like there was somewhere else he’d rather be. He was more easily distracted as well. 

He also seemed to disappear more often. It wasn’t like Harry wasn’t allowed to leave Uma’s side, he just normally didn’t. She, him, and Gil were a tight-knit trio, hardly seen apart. But recently, Harry had been taking more and more excuses to get away, drifting on the edges of their territory. He snuck off at odd hours of the night; Uma heard him pass by her room on the way out the door.

Finally, Uma had had it. She usually wouldn’t care where Harry was sneaking off too; she wouldn’t, if it weren’t for the fact that Harry was so tight-lipped about it. There had never been anything he wouldn’t tell her before. Harry wasn’t one for secrets.

“Ya two go on ahead,” Harry said suddenly one night, as the three walked to a bar on Scratch Street to get drinks. They’d recently won Scratch Street from another gang and were going to celebrate. However, Harry suddenly seemed quite keen to bail. “I need a walk, ya know, clear my head, maybe fill my pocket. I’ll catch up with ya later.”

Uma regarded Harry quickly, carefully. He had that distracted look in his eye, shifting on his feet. She narrowed her eyes. 

“Sure thing,” she said, pushing Gil further up the road. “See ya later.”

Harry nodded and promptly set down the other direction, ducking into an alley. 

“You go on ahead, Gil,” Uma said quietly to their blonde friend. “I’m going to see what our Harry’s up to.”

Gil obeyed without protest, and Uma set off after Harry, following at a distance as he cut through multiple side streets until he reached the border where Uma’s territory met Mal’s.

“Hello there gorgeous,” came Harry’s drawling voice from a shadowed alley. Uma could very easily get closer and see who he was with, but not without being seen. Looking around, she saw a taller building with high windows looking into the depths of the alley, high enough to see without being seen. She went around wide, quietly, still listening.

A masculine laugh answered Harry’s greeting. Uma couldn’t say she was surprised; she’d always guessed Harry harbored attraction to both men and women. A pretty face with a confident attitude would draw his eye, no matter what gender it belonged to. 

The next sound Uma heard was unmistakably kissing. She grimaced. She should have known, what with Harry’s dopey smile and extra swagger in his step, that he’d been meeting a booty call. Still, curiosity drove her to figure out exactly who Harry had been so drawn to.

As Uma picked the lock and began climbing the stairs of the overlooking building, she heard more talking from outside.

“Does Uma know you’re here?”

The voice gave Uma pause. It was familiar; she knew she’d heard it somewhere. 

“Nah,” Harry’s voice answered, and Uma smirked. “What about your lot?”

“They got no idea,” came the murmured answer Uma almost didn’t hear. She had almost reached the window.

When she looked down and saw the scene below her, a bolt of shock rendered her frozen. Her first thought was that she definitely should have recognized that voice. The second thought was:  _ what the fuck? _

In the alley below her, tucked behind some crates and scrap metal, Jay, son of Jafar, was pinning Harry against the wall. One of Jay’s elbows was pressed to the wall next to Harry’s head, fingers knotted in his hair. The other hand was rucking up Harry’s shirt, sliding over his chest. 

Harry himself seemed caught between leaning against the wall and leaning into Jay. One of the pirate’s hands was curled around Jay’s neck as they kissed feverishly, running up into the roots of his hair. The other was planted firmly on Jay’s ass. One of Jay’s thighs was slotted between Harry’s, and the pair were so caught up in each other they didn’t even notice someone was watching them.

Jay’s hand trailed down Harry’s stomach to press against the front of his pants. Harry’s head hit the wall behind him with a sigh, eyes screwed shut as Jay kissed along his exposed throat and undid the front of Harry’s pants.

If Harry opened his eyes right then, he’d have a clear view of Uma watching them, so she took a couple steps away from the window, trying to wrap her head around the scene below while also trying to block out the other…noises. 

Part of Uma wanted to be angry; hell, a very large part of her. What was Harry thinking? Jay was second-in-command of a rival gang,  _ Mal’s _ gang, no less! The one person Uma hated most of all. And her first mate was screwing her enemy’s second in an alley!

Her fists clenched at her sides. She’d have to put a stop to this. Yes. That’s what she’d do. This little tryst with the other side had to end. If allowed to continue, it would make things over-complicated at best, and downright traitorous at worst. Deep down, Uma didn’t really believe Harry would betray her, but it was hard to trust in a place like this, where everyone looked out for themselves first. Plus, the power of hormones was strong.

Yes, she’d have to end this. She’d sneak away and confront Harry when he returned to the shop that night.

In the alley below, things had gone quiet. Uma cautiously moved back to the window, wondering if one or both of the boys had gone.

They had not. Harry and Jay were still there, still leaning against each other, but they were no longer screwing around. Their foreheads were pressed together, their lips close but not touching. Their hands still wandered over each other, but in a way that seemed somehow even more intimate; Harry’s hands ran lightly up and down Jay’s bare biceps, Jay cupping Harry’s face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs tracing the sharp set of Harry’s cheekbones. They were talking softly; a whispered conversation Uma couldn’t hear.

The sight made her falter in her resolution. This moment seemed somehow more private, more intimate, and watching it filled her with an odd sense of guilty discomfort, even stronger than when she’d seen them make out. Frowning, she slipped away, out the door and down to Pirate’s Bay. 

That night, Uma paced up and down the empty chip shop, wondering at what to do. She tried to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. This would be so much easier if it were a simple booty call, but that last little display made her concerned there were actual feelings involved, which made the situation so much messier. She didn’t want to see Harry hurt. And yet, there was no way this could end that  _ didn’t  _ result in heartbreak, even if she let them be together. Uma cursed, kicking over a chair in frustration.

“What’d that chair ever do to ya?” The doors opened, Harry strutting through and looking at the overturned chair. Uma sneered.

“It made my life complicated,” she remarked, giving the chair another hard kick. Harry paused, looking puzzled. “How was your walk?”

Harry brightened considerably, his pale eyes sparkling. “Oh, splendid. Nothin’ like the cool night air to get ya goin’.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Here and there,” Harry deflected with a smile. He walked past her, in the direction of his room.

“Harry,” Uma called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“…Nothing, never mind.” She muttered, turning away. Harry shrugged, continuing down the hall. Uma glanced back. Before he disappeared into his bedroom, she saw him smiling to himself, humming a little tune under his breath. 

Uma still had a feeling this would end poorly, but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe that smile off Harry’s face. She’d keep his secret, for now.

  1. ** Carlos**

Carlos glanced around impatiently for what felt like the millionth time. Still, he saw no sign of Jay. He stomped his foot in irritation, making the metal panels of the roof below his feet rattle noisily.

Jay had been supposed to meet Carlos at this roof at sundown for another race. Carlos was determined to beat the taller teen one of these days. But now, the sun had all but completely gone, and still no sign of Jay. 

Tired of waiting, Carlos slid down the roof and jumped to the next, landing easily and starting in the direction of their base. He was going to give Jay hell for forgetting, he thought as he ran along the rooftops. The fading light of the evening made him go a bit slower than usual, not wanting to fall because he miscalculated a jump in the dark.

Carlos hopped up on the ledge of a building, ready to walk the narrow pipe connecting across the alley to the next roof, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively he jumped down from the ledge, lowering himself to be unseen in the shadows. 

“Come on, it’s up here,” a voice said. A pause. “What, don’t you trust me?”

Carlos stilled. That was Jay’s voice. He stood up enough to look clearly over the edge, ready to call Jay out. He froze, however, when he caught sight of him.

Jay had climbed to the top of a building across the alley, right next to the one Carlos was about to walk to. He was leaning over the edge, smirking, as he watched a teen in a familiar red coat climb the ladder after him. Carlos bristled immediately. What was Jay thinking, bringing Harry Hook into their territory? To one of his and Jay’s hang out spots, no less, Carlos noticed.

“What’s this place?” Harry’s accented voice carried across the alley as he looked around at the run-down couches and cushions that littered the rooftop. Carlos and Jay had brought those there, after they first added the street to their territory almost a year ago. The two often hung out there after school or collapsed and rested there after a race.

“Just a place I like to hang out,” Jay said, leaning in oddly close to Harry. “Don’t give me that look; it’s safe. No one but Carlos and I come up here. Everyone around here knows not to touch it, or else.”

“How nice to have your own little den, street rat,” Harry snarked, but strangely, his tone didn’t carry the usual heat of an insult. Jay laughed. Carlos frowned as Jay grabbed Harry by the jacket collar, moving even closer into his space. He gave a reply that Carlos couldn’t hear, and then they were kissing.

Carlos blinked, startling backwards, just barely managing to avoid knocking over a stack of boxes and giving away his location. He scrambled up again, sure he had to have seen something wrong. But no, Jay and Harry were kissing, one of Jay’s hands curling in Harry’s dark hair and Harry’s fingers gripping Jay’s waist. Jay started moving backwards, pulling Harry back towards one of the couches. The son of Jafar laid back, Harry straddling his waist and leaning down to lay on top of him. Their lips reconnected, kissing lazily for another few seconds before Jay broke away, whispering something in Harry’s ear that made the pirate snort, pressing his face into Jay’s chest as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Carlos moved away from the ledge until the two were out of sight. He was confused. Well, he was no longer confused about what the two were doing together; that much was pretty clear. It was something else. Carlos had been friends with Jay for years now, and he’d caught Jay with his fair share of hook-ups in the broom closet at school or in alleys by base. There was something different about this, something Carlos couldn’t quite name. 

He felt the mild temptation to go back to the ledge and try to figure out what he was missing but dismissed it. The Isle of the Lost had never put much stock in the Bro Code, but Carlos was pretty sure that watching your best friend make out with someone was a definite violation even here. Carlos briefly entertained the idea of telling Mal what he’d seen but thought better of it. Mal would be furious, and Carlos was in no mood to put up with one of her rages.

Shaking his head, Carlos raced off in the other direction.  _ God dammit, Jay _ , he groused to himself.  _ Now I have to take the long way home.  _

Carlos sighed. The things he did for friendship.

  1. ** Gil**

It was December, and the Isle of the Lost had turned cold. It didn’t snow there, but it still got cold as hell, Gil lamented as he walked through the freezing stone halls of Serpent Prep. 

For Gil, it was one of the few days he’d been in school recently. Uma’s gang had been going less and less recently, getting more heavily involved in trying to expand and defend their territory. While there had once been several gangs on the island, over the past two or three years the numbers had been rapidly shrinking until it was just three or four, Mal and Uma’s gangs being principal among them. Mal’s gang was admittedly much larger than the rest, with much more territory. A fact that angered Uma to no end.

Honestly, Gil didn’t really mind skipping school. He loved to learn and experience new things, but the teachers at Serpent Prep all made him feel very dull. He was fully aware that he wasn’t as smart as Uma, or Harry, but just because reading was hard for him and he had trouble concentrating…it didn’t make him stupid. But no one else but Uma and Harry seemed to understand that. Everyone else just brushed Gil off as being thick.

Gil was a friendly person, or as close to a friendly person that existed on the isle. He liked people and liked to be liked by them. But he couldn’t stand teachers. So even in the occasion he was in school, he often skipped classes he didn’t like.

Just like right now. He wandered in search of an empty classroom to hang out for a while. Serpent Prep was big but had more space than it had students for. A couple of the upper levels were littered with unused classrooms, boarded up and locked. Of course, a locked door wasn’t much deterrent to someone who spent all their time with pirates. Pirates were experts on getting into places they shouldn’t be. 

On the third floor, at the end of the hall, was an empty classroom that Harry and Gil often used. It had an outside window that could be opened, and Harry and Gil would throw wood chips from the splintering desks at unsuspecting citizens passing by. 

Gil approached the door, ready to pick the lock when he heard movement inside. Wondering if Harry was already there, Gil pressed lightly on the handle, but it was still firmly locked. Glancing over the door, Gil realized that the small pane of glass set into the door had been partly broken, leaving a hole in the blacked-out glass. Leaning close to the fault, he could hear voices inside.

“—hell were ya thinkin’, comin’ here?” said a voice. Definitely Harry, Scottish accent and all, though the pirate sounded a bit out of breath.

There was a second voice, quieter. Gil couldn’t quite make out what this voice said; something that sounded like: “Invited me”.

“I was  _ joking.  _ Ah!” Harry gasped. Then, quieter: “Ah,  _ fuck _ .”

There was a muffled laugh, then another curse from Harry. 

Gil, realizing what was going on, pressed a hand over his mouth to silence a laugh. He might’ve been a bit miffed at Harry inviting someone else to their hang out spot, but Gil figured this was a special circumstance, so he’d let it slide. Besides, Harry had been wound tighter than a clam at low tide the past few days. Maybe getting some would improve his awful mood.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Gil lowered his eyes to the gap in the glass, wondering who was in there. It had sounded like a guy, which wouldn’t surprise Gil in the least. It was a bit hard to see them from the door, but Gil could make out a head of long, dark hair and an orange leather jacket kneeling between Harry’s legs, which was a sight in an of itself. Gil felt his cheeks grow a bit warm seeing Harry like that, perched on a desk with his legs spread, one knee hooked over the other boy’s shoulder. His head was lolling back against the wall, lips parted as he gasped for breath.

“Nh, fuck,  _ Jay _ ,” Harry groaned, biting his lip.

Jay? The son of Jafar? Gil straightened up, blinking in surprise. Jay was a member of  _ Mal’s  _ gang. Gil shook his head exasperatedly, giving the door an  _ ‘are you kidding me?’  _ look in lieu of actually directing it at Harry. Uma would be so pissed, Harry had to know that.

_ I hope you know what you’re doing, buddy _ , Gil mused to himself as he walked back down the hall to find an  _ actually  _ empty classroom. 

On the bright side, Harry  _ was  _ in a much better mood when Gil saw him later at lunch. 

  1. ** Evie**

The rock Evie threw missed the sign and clattered against the wall. She groaned and held her shoulder, which was the reason for her poor aim. She, Mal, Carlos, and a couple other VK’s under Mal’s domain had gone to the west side of the isle to clear up (see: fight) a territorial dispute about Avarice Avenue. Evie’s shoulder had been dislocated in the fight; Carlos had patched her up and sent her home while they finished up. Her shoulder was really sore now, and of course it just so happened to be her throwing arm. 

She moved along the base of the warehouse, looking up at the windows, considering calling for Jay. It was very late, and he was probably asleep by now. Actually, he probably wasn’t. Jay didn’t sleep well alone; whenever it was his turn to stay back and look after the base, he would be up all night until the others returned, even if he’d barely slept the night before.

She was about to call up to him when she noticed something out of place. One of the windows were open, the tarp pulled aside slightly. Something looked like it was hooked over the window sill. She moved closer to the wall, and sure enough, tucked amongst the pipes, was a rope ladder, stretching all the way up to the window.

A bolt of nervousness shot through her. Evie tugged on the rope, making sure it was secure. If there was someone up there who wasn’t supposed to be, it was probably a good thing she hadn’t used the main entrance; the noise of the gate opening would certainly alert them.

Trying to use her hurt arm as little as possible, Evie climbed up the ladder. It took longer than it would have if she’d had full use of both arms, but whatever. Evie may be a princess, but she wasn’t a little bitch. 

Silently as she could, Evie slipped through the window, grateful she was wearing her platform boots instead of heels. It was so much more difficult to be quiet in heels.

Carefully, she crept through their hideout, which took up the top floor of the run-down warehouse. Mal’s section was empty, as was Evie’s. Evie moved towards the boy’s side. Carlos’s area was clear as well. At last, she turned to Jay’s. The boy’s belongings were all in the right place, even the blankets on the ratty couch and drink cans on the battered table untouched.

She glanced back around, wondering if she’d somehow missed something. The whole place was confusingly empty; she didn’t even see Jay. Usually he would be sprawled out on the couch throwing things at the ceiling or utilizing his punching bag. The only place she had yet to check was Jay’s actual bed, which would imply the teen actually sleeping while home alone.

Jay’s bed was tucked into the farthest corner, hidden behind a slab of drywall and sheets of painted tarp. Evie leaned around the corner, looking through a gap in the makeshift tarp curtains. With a shock, she registered that Jay  _ was  _ asleep, but he wasn’t alone. 

Jay was laying on his back, with Harry Hook curled against his side. The pirate’s head rested on Jay’s shoulder; his hand splayed out on Jay’s bare chest. Jay’s arm was curled over Harry’s shoulder, his face turned towards Harry so that his breath ruffled the pirate’s wild hair. They were both shirtless, and Evie could see a couple telling purple marks on Harry’s throat and Jay’s chest. Thankfully for Evie, they were both still wearing pants, though she noticed with a flash of embarrassment that Jay’s were undone, and Harry’s hung precariously low, exposing the sharp edge of his hip.

Evie shook her head a bit. Jay was playing a very dangerous game, bringing Harry Hook  _ here  _ of all places. The boy was so damn lucky it was Evie who arrived early, instead of Carlos or, gods forbid, Mal! Evie shivered at the thought of how angry Mal would be. Still, looking at the two sleeping boys, she found she couldn’t resent them (much). Evie had never seen Jay so peaceful as he looked now, holding the son of Hook to his chest like a teddy bear. Likewise, Harry was perfectly relaxed, a tiny smile on his lips even in sleep. Peace like this was a rarity on the Isle; Evie couldn’t blame them for enjoying it.

With a silent sigh, Evie walked back towards the window. She needed to wake the boys up, preferably without letting them know she’d seen them. Favoring her right arm, she climbed back down the ladder and walked to one of the windows on the other side of the warehouse. 

“Jay!” Evie shouted. “Jay!”

She frowned as she waited for a response. She felt bad for waking them; Jay slept precious little as it was, but Harry needed to be out by the time the others got home.

A minute later, Jay opened the window and leaned out. He was still shirtless; Evie pretended not to see the hickies on his chest. He looked calm as you please, but Evie knew him well enough to see a hint of panic in his eyes. “Hey, E. You’re home early.”

“I hurt my shoulder,” she said, holding her arm to her chest. “Throwing the rocks hurts, and I keep missing. Let me up?”

“Yeah, just hang on a sec. Stay there.” Jay said, before disappearing back inside. 

After a couple minutes of standing in the cool April air, she heard the squeaking of the gate as it lifted. When she walked around to the door, she could have sworn she saw a flash of a red coat disappear down an alley. She smirked to herself as she climbed the stairs.

Inside, Jay had put a shirt back on and closed the window, stowing the ladder away somewhere. All traces that Harry had been there at all were gone. 

“So, how was your night. Get lonely?” Evie asked, utilizing her best poker face to keep from laughing. Now that the imminent danger of the others finding out had passed, it was actually quite funny. 

“Nah,” Jay said, shrugging. “I like being on my own.”

That was a bold-faced lie, and they both knew it. Still, Evie said nothing, letting him fuss over her injury (I’m fine now Jay, just sore) instead. 

  1. ** Mal**

Jay, Mal decided, was acting weird. Truthfully, Jay had started acting a bit different a long time ago, disappearing more often and spending less time at home. However, Jay had always been pretty independent, so this wasn’t really odd. Mal didn’t know where he went, but he never stayed away too long and never got hurt, so she really didn’t care. 

But recently, since the start of June, he’d been acting weird. 

He increased the amount he was stealing significantly, but rather than turn it over to his dad and keep what Jafar didn’t want, he began sorting through it first, keeping a few choice items for himself. Good on him, as far as Mal was concerned, except the things he’d been keeping didn’t really scream ‘Jay’. Most of it was jewelry: silver chains and brass pins and beaded bracelets, with a couple rings making their way into his stash (dubbed “The Pile” by Carlos) as well. Also making a debut in The Pile were a couple of studded belts, a piece of white fabric Evie took notice of (“Is this a cravat?”), and a pocket watch. 

And then, the weirdest part of all: every night since Jay started The Pile, he would arrange the items on the coffee table in his area of their hideout, sit on the couch, and stare at them in complete silence. 

“Umm…what are you doing?” Mal had asked the very first time. He’d merely shushed her and ignored all further questions, staring at the items with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. 

After a couple nights of this, Evie sat down next to him. Jay seemed like he was about to tell her to go away, when she said: “I don’t know about you, but that thick silver chain is too gaudy. No style, no character.”

Jay nodded like this was holy wisdom. “You’re right, it’s too much.” He flicked it off the table, and thus the chain was removed from The Pile and taken to Jafar’s shop. 

From that point on, Evie became a part of this bizarre routine, and the two would sit and critique for the better part of an hour. The Pile got smaller each night. Mal and Carlos looked on in amusement and confusion. Well, Carlos didn’t actually seem that confused at all, which was another clue that Mal was missing something.

Now, it was June 10 th , and the weird shit with The Pile had officially been going on for a week. As the sun went down, Mal waited for Jay to start his weird ass ritual of staring at a selection of accessories for an hour on end. However, that night, he simply snatched something from The Pile, grabbed the bottle of whiskey he’d been hoarding (he had warned them not to touch it under pain of death) and announced: “I’m going out!”

He disappeared down the steps, and Carlos and Evie just nodded and went back to what they’d been doing before. Mal, however, followed her suspicions and trailed Jay out the door when Carlos and Evie weren’t looking.

Jay headed south, down through the streets, and Mal followed, careful not to make a sound. It didn’t take her long to realize where they were headed: Uma’s territory.

(Back at the hideout: “Hey Evie where’s Mal?” 

“She’s…Mal?” A pause. “She went after Jay, didn’t she?”

“Think so.”

“Oh shit.”)

She frowned, glaring at Jay’s back.  _ Why the hell are you going to her part of town? _

However, they weren’t in town much longer. Jay abruptly changed direction, heading for what seemed to be the beach. Sure enough, he strode down a path between tall rocks with the ease of someone who’d walked it many times before, unbothered by the darkness.

When the path opened up onto the beach, Mal climbed up one of the taller rocks a few feet away, hidden by the shadowy evening and with a good vantage point to watch Jay approach a figure on the narrow beach, who sat in the sand with a lit oil lamp to one side.

The figure stood and turned to meet Jay, and Mal had to bite down on a gasp of shock. Harry Hook was recognizable even in the dim light, the fire in the lamp reflecting off the silver hook he carried. Jay dropped the whiskey bottle in the sand beside the lamp.

“Hey, I brought you alcohol, just like you—ow!” Jay exclaimed as Harry punched him in the shoulder, hard. “What the hell, Harry?”

“That’s payback, that is,” Harry said. “For ya hittin’ me the other day.”

“That was in turf war! Fair game, we both agreed.”

Harry crossed his arms, scowling. “We  _ did not  _ agree ya could hit me in the face! I have a bruise, see?” Harry tapped his cheek. If Mal squinted, she could see that the skin there was indeed bruised, and Mal remembered Jay punching Harry in the jaw when they’d got in a fight with Uma’s gang over Devil’s Drive. A fight which Mal’s gang had won.

“You never specified, so it counts,” Jay said stubbornly. “Now I get to hit you back.”

He lurched forward to grab Harry, who jumped away, only to tackle Jay into the sand a moment later. Mal tensed, ready to break up a fight. Even if Harry had started it, they were still in Uma’s (rightfully won, unfortunately) territory. However, she stopped when she noticed that both boys were laughing as they wrestled, rolling about in the sand.

“Gotcha!” Harry taunted, straddling Jay’s stomach. However, he failed to contain Jay’s arms in time, and Jay grabbed Harry around the waist and rolled them sideways, pinning Harry on the ground with his arms trapped over his head.

“Gotcha,” Jay said, mimicking Harry’s Scottish accent with a gloating grin. 

“Ya can’t hit me,” Harry said, though Jay had made no move to do so, and Harry didn’t seem to think he would. “It’s my birthday.”

“Oh yeah? So, what should I do instead?” Jay smirked, leaning in closer.

“Gimme a gift, a’course. And I think ya know exactly what I want,” Harry drawled, a wicked grin on his lips. Jay hummed, pretending to think before he leaned down and kissed him.

Mal’s jaw dropped, the beginnings of anger and betrayal pooling in her chest. Of all the people on that gods-forsaken Isle, Jay chose to screw around with  _ Harry Hook?  _ The second in command of Mal’s greatest, most hated rival? How  _ dare  _ he?

Jay and Harry, oblivious to her presence, continued their embrace. Jay released Harry’s hands, which Harry immediately slid under Jay’s shirt, trailing up his back. Jay kept himself propped up with one arm, using his other hand to gently trace the bruise on Harry’s jaw before sliding down his throat and following the dip of the boy’s collar bones. 

Their kiss broke, both of them breathing heavily. Jay sat up, allowing Harry to do the same and brush the sand from his skin. 

“I actually did get you something,” Jay said, an uncharacteristic touch of shyness coloring his voice.

Harry nodded, shuffling on his knees to reach the bottle of whiskey. “I see that,” he said, twisting off the cap and taking a drink.

“No—well yes, that,” Jay said. “But also, this.”

He sat down next to Harry in the lamplight, pulling something out of his pocket. Mal could see it was a bracelet, the bright red beads made of some shiny, glass-like material. She recognized it immediately; it was one of the few remaining items in The Pile. Suddenly, Jay’s weird collection made perfect sense, but also no sense at all. Who goes to so much trouble to pick out a birthday gift for a fuck buddy? Harry blinked and stared at the gift, surprised.

Jay coughed, moving to put the bracelet back in his jacket. “I mean, if you don’t want it, that’s fine, I just thought…”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, hand jumping out to grab Jay’s wrist. “No, I want it…put it on me?”

Harry held out his right wrist. Mal could see there were already several bracelets on it, black beads and leather strips with silver studs. She could also see how his hand shook ever so slightly as Jay slid the bracelet down to join the others. Harry held his arm up in the light, gazing at the bracelet with a small smile playing on his lips.

“So…you like it?” Jay asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. Something about his voice, about this whole interaction, caught Mal off guard so much more than kissing. It was soft, hopeful, and vulnerable. “I really, really like it.”

That soft smile was on his face again, and as Harry looked at Jay Mal had a daunting feeling that he wasn’t just talking about the bracelet. Jay grinned, leaning forward to kiss Harry again. Mal, on the other hand, focused more on the fact that Jay’s hand found Harry’s, linking together in the sand.

After that, the pair was quieter. They lay back in the sand, passing the bottle back and forth, talking quietly and laughing and occasionally trading kisses. They seemed so at ease with each other, and Mal wondered exactly how long they’d been doing this. Deep down, though, she knew exactly how long. 

Humbled by this thought, Mal slid down from the rocks. The anger she’d initially felt had passed. She was left with a vague feeling of hurt, that Jay had kept this a secret for so long, but she knew that was really her fault. Her hatred of Uma was well-known. 

Still, she did wish that Jay had just a little more faith in her than that. There was precious little love on the Isle as it was. She wasn’t going to try to make Jay give up the piece he’d found, no matter how she felt about Uma. 

No, this love was theirs. It wasn’t anyone’s to take. 

(However, she vowed to herself, she’d gut Harry with his own hook if he hurt her oldest friend.)


	2. And One Time No One Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mature/explicit, so be warned. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who loved the first chapter and this series! I have so much fun writing it, and when I don't, your kudos and comments keep me at it :)

**+1: No One**

“Hurry up, Jay!” Harry called from down the path. Well, Jay wouldn’t really call it a path; it was more of a line in the leaves that was slightly browner and more trodden on than the rest of the forest they were walking through.

“Harry, where are we going?” Jay called yet again. “We’ve been walking for like two hours!”

“An hour and twenty minutes!” The pirate corrected, flashing his watch at Jay without turning around. “And I told ya it’s a surprise.”

“What if I don’t like surprises?”

“Tch, everyone likes surprises! Where’s ya sense of adventure?”

“Somewhere that’s not the middle of the woods at night.”

“Relax, we’re almost there,” Harry reassured, flashing a mischievous grin at Jay over his shoulder. Jay sighed, picking up the pace. 

True to Harry’s word, a few minutes later they were stepping out of the forest and onto the beach. However, this wasn’t like the narrow, rocky strip of beach they usually visited. The shore was longer, the sand softer against their feet. The waves were quieter here, sliding up and down the shore rather than crashing against rough rocks. The water shone, reflecting the last light of the day.

“C’mon,” Harry beckoned, leading Jay down the beach. To the right of where they’d emerged from the tree line, a high, smooth cliff jutted up from the sand. At the base of the stone were several deep indentations, making a cave-like overhang. Harry led Jay to one such spot, so tall they could almost stand under it. The rock wall had been painted, some of it old, some of it almost new. 

Under the rock ceiling, several cushions were tucked into the rocky ground, covered in plastic to keep them from being ruined by moisture. From a whole in the wall, Harry pulled a box, emptying it out on the cushions. Inside, were a few blankets and towels, some candles, a fishing knife, and a box of matches. 

“What is this place?” Jay asked quietly, surveying the beach and the little cave hideaway.

Harry looked up at Jay carefully as he stowed the crate away in the rocks. He’d set his hook down on the rocks, along with his gloves and bracelets. Jay was pleased as always to see the red one he’d given Harry a month ago among them.

“My place,” the pirate said, with practiced nonchalance. “Found it when I was a small boy. Been comin’ here ever since, when I want to be alone. No one around here for miles, ya see. And it’s a right sight nicer than anythin’ else on this island.”

Jay nodded, feeling incredibly touched by Harry’s gesture of trust, bringing Jay to a place that was his and his alone. He sat down next to Harry on the cushions as Harry set about propping candles up in carved-out holes in the rocky ground. He did this almost on autopilot; he’d clearly done it numerous times. 

“Thanks,” Jay said. Harry avoided Jay’s eyes as he finished with the candles, dragging the knife across the stone. “Seriously.”

“Mhm.” Harry stood abruptly. A wicked grin appeared on his lips, but his cheeks were still tinted pink. “Fancy a swim?”

Before Jay could reply, Harry walked towards the water, stripping off his shirt and kicking out of his boots. Jay grinned and followed after him, leaving his vest on the rocks and pulling off his tank top. Harry was in the process of shucking off his pants and boxers, smirking at Jay without a hint of shame. 

As Jay slid off his pants, he allowed his eyes to roam Harry’s body, drinking him in; all pale skin and lean muscle from working at the docks and running wild over the island. He had several scars too, a few on his chest, one on his left thigh, and one on his right knee. 

“See somethin’ ya like, street rat?” Harry teased, stealing those words from their first encounter over a year ago. He stepped forward, into Jay’s space, arms spread as an invitation to touch. Oh, and Jay did, hands running down Harry’s chest, over his abs, sliding around to squeeze his bare ass, pulling him closer. 

Harry smirked, and his eyes darkened with lust. His fingers dipped into the hem of Jay’s underwear, and he leaned in to whisper into Jay’s ear: “These off.” Then, he stepped back, shaking off Jay’s hands and walking backwards into the water, laughing as Jay shucked off his underwear and chased after him. 

The water was cool, refreshing in the hot evening air of July. The smell of salt filled the air, the taste of it in Jay’s mouth as he tackled Harry, sending them crashing beneath the waves. They resurfaced a second later, Harry squirming away and laughing loudly. 

“Ya don’t want to start that game with me, Jay,” Harry warned. 

“I’ll take my chances.” Jay said, ever the competitive one.

Harry grinned wildly. “Suit yourself.” 

Then, he dove beneath the waves. 

And really, Harry ended up being right. If Jay was a fairly good swimmer, albeit a little rusty, then Harry was fantastic, gliding through the water like he was born for it. It was embarrassing, really, how often he got the jump on Jay, grabbing his ankles from below or jumping on his back from behind. 

They swam, playing stupid games in the waves, until the last light of the evening faded away. Harry surfaced beside Jay, pushing his hair back and blinking the water droplets off his lashes.

“Hello gorgeous,” Harry drawled, wrapping an arm around Jay’s neck, pressing their bodies together under the water. Jay let out a ragged breath, hands reaching down to grip Harry’s hips as Harry pressed their lips together hungrily.

Jay still never got tired of this; this closeness, tasting the salt from the sea on Harry’s lips and tongue, feeling his sighs and ragged breaths against his lips, breathing them in. Jay pushed their hips together, grinding into Harry for the thrill of seeing him gasp, head falling back like an invitation for Jay to mouth along the line of his jaw and down his throat, nipping sharply on the pulse point and sucking on the column of his throat.

His blood was rushing south, making Jay dizzy, and he felt Harry’s returned interest against his hip. Jay slid his hands down to grab Harry’s thighs, hoisting him upwards. A startled gasp escaped Harry’s lips, legs wrapping instinctively around Jay’s waist. They both moaned at the increased contact this position gave them, pricks rubbing together beneath the waves. Harry pressed his head into Jay’s shoulder as they rutted against each other, lost in the feeling, his breath tickling coolly across Jay’s wet skin. 

Harry pulled back a few moments later, looking Jay in the face. It was dark, the moon their only light. It reflected off Harry’s pale eyes, making them glint silver.

“Wanna do this for real?” Harry asked. At Jay’s questioning look, Harry drew his hips back and changed the angle. This time, when he pushed back against Jay, Jay’s hard cock slid against the crack of Harry’s ass. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” came Jay’s strangled reply. “Gods, yes.”

Jay and Harry had been screwing around for a year (over that, now), meeting up whenever possible to make out and get off (and, though neither would openly admit it, enjoy each other’s company). However, in all that time, they’d never taken it ‘all the way’, as it were. Not because either of them was opposed to it; their lives just never allowed for it. They never had enough time, enough space, enough privacy. But in this moment, on the beach miles away from anyone, they had all three in spades.

Jay (reluctantly) put Harry down and followed him back on shore. Watching him walk, with water running down smooth, pale skin and his hips swaying slightly, watching him stretch and seeing the muscles in his back and arms flex, captivated Jay. He wondered, not for the first time, how he’d gotten lucky enough to draw the eye of the most beautiful person on the Isle. 

But it wasn’t just that. Harry was confident, and charming, and his wit was as sharp as his hook. He was wild, and more than a little eccentric at times, which could be equal parts thrilling or frustrating. However, he also had moments of calm, lying still with Jay in his bed or whispering stories to him on the beach. Harry Hook was just like the sea he loved so much: untamable, unrestrainable, capable of chaos as much as calm, and whether it was violent waves or still blue waters, there was always beauty to be found.

Gods, Jay loved him. He’d never told Harry that, of course; those were dangerous words to say aloud in a place like this. Still, he loved Harry, and he had a feeling that Harry felt the same.

“Watcha thinkin’ about?” Harry asked as he knelt to get something from his coat.

“You. Us. The sea,” Jay said. He wasn’t sure where this honesty was coming from. “Hey, before we…before we do this, can I tell you something?”

“Mm?” Harry hummed, standing back up with something held loosely in one hand. Jay stepped closer, brushing a strand of damp hair out of the pirate’s face.

“I wanted to tell you…wanted you to know that I…” Jay trailed off, pressing his hand over Harry’s heart. Harry’s eyes widened a fraction, and Jay was sure if there was more light to see by, he would see Harry blushing.

“I know,” Harry murmured. He lifted his free hand and rested it over Jay’s heart in return. “I do too.”

Jay smiled lightly, wrapping gentle fingers around Harry’s wrist, kissing the palm that had been laid over his heart. Harry huffed a small laugh, taking Jay’s hand and leading him towards the hideaway beneath the cliff. Jay heard a metal clinking sound as Harry set down whatever he’d grabbed from his coat. There was a quick scratch sound, and then Harry’s face was clearly visible by the match he’d just lit. He handed Jay the match box, and together they lit the candles in the rocks until the whole area was lit up, and Jay could see everything perfectly by the warm yellow glow, including the pink tinge on Harry’s cheeks as he tossed Jay a metal flask. Jay guessed this was what he had in his coat.

“Is this…” Jay trailed off, unscrewing the cap and smelling it. 

“Oil,” Harry finished for him. “Plenty of it. Don’t ask where I got it.”

Jay raised an eyebrow as the implication occurred to him. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged noncommittally, but the slightly smug smile on his face was answer enough. Jay chuckled as Harry laid back on the cushions, head pillowed on a roll of blankets. A hot flash of arousal struck him as Harry spread his legs and beckoned Jay invitingly, biting his lower lip in a very intentional display. Jay promptly decided the chances of him surviving this without suffering a heart attack (at the ripe age of 17) were slim.

However, what a way to go that would be, Jay decided as he hovered over Harry, kissing down his throat and chest. He paused to pay extra attention to both of his nipples, circling them with his tongue and grazing them with his teeth until Harry was gasping. The hand that was tangled in Jay’s damp hair seemed torn between pushing him on and keeping him where he was. Jay smirked internally as he kept moving lower, trailing the tip of his tongue along Harry’s abs, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his mouth. Then, lower still, licking and biting gently at Harry’s sharp hip bones, then passing over where Harry wanted his mouth the most to kiss and nip the insides of Harry’s thighs.

“Jay!” Harry whined impatiently, hips twitching. Jay bit harder on his thigh, making Harry jerk, before soothing the skin with his tongue, sucking enough to bruise. That was one thing Jay loved about Harry’s pale skin; it was so easy to mark. 

“Patience,” Jay said, letting a hint of a command sink into his tone. Harry shivered slightly.

It was no secret to Jay by now that Harry loved it when Jay took charge, took control. Harry, while he teased and taunted, was so eager to obey. That had surprised Jay at first; he’d expected Harry to act in intimacy like he did all the time: brash and cocky, always pushing back and refusing to be controlled. Then, he thought about how readily Harry bent to Uma’s will, the obedient devotion he showed her. Harry’s submissive nature in bed made more sense after that. 

It was about trust, Jay thought as he kissed back over Harry’s hips. Harry trusted Jay enough to give him control. Jay had no misgivings that if he’d ever betrayed that trust, even once, Harry wouldn’t be doing this with him now. It made a warm feeling well up in Jay’s chest.

To Harry’s delight, Jay spent a few minutes sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the slit. Then, he pulled off. Harry’s noise of protest cut off abruptly when Jay pushed Harry’s thighs further apart, reaching for the oil flask.

“You still want to do this?” Jay asked, uncapping the bottle. Harry nodded dazedly. “Use your words, Harry.” 

“Yes,” Harry said. “Yes, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Jay poured some of the oil over his fingers, spreading it around. He leaned over to kiss Harry, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, before pulling back to watch Harry’s breath hitch when Jay first rubbed a finger over his entrance, pressing teasingly. 

“Shit,” Harry cursed under his breath, eyelids drooping as he pushed back against Jay’s fingers. Jay palmed his own erection lightly as he watched him, captivated. They’d done this part a couple times, when they had the time and privacy, but never for the purpose of preparation for something more. The thought filled Jay with nervous excitement.

“You ever done this to yourself?” Jay asked as he pushed his first finger in.

Harry hissed. “Y-yes,” he admitted, cheeks flushing. “I p-practiced, ya know,” he continued, smirking at Jay as best he could in between shuddering breaths as Jay moved his finger in and out, teasing his rim with a second one. “Here, the past c-couple weeks. Getting r-ready for ya.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jay groaned, pressing his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. That was easily the hottest image ever; Harry spread out in this exact place, opening himself up on his fingers, thinking of Jay. “That’s so fucking hot. So lovely for me, aren’t you?”

Harry gasped, his whole body jerking in response to Jay’s words.

Jay’s head shot up, a gleeful grin spreading across his face. “Oh, woah,” he murmured as Harry blushed fiercely, avoiding Jay’s heated gaze. “How’d we miss this, huh? You like it when I tell you how good you are?”

“Sh-shut up,” Harry muttered, biting back a moan when Jay curled his finger, brushing against his prostate. Jay pressed a second finger in with the first, giving Harry time to adjust before scissoring them apart, occasionally rubbing against that cluster of nerves that drove Harry insane.

“Cause you are,” Jay whispered, running his tongue over the shell of Harry’s ear. “So gorgeous, all spread out for me, taking my fingers so well. You’re so good, baby.”

Harry moaned loudly, shaking slightly beneath Jay’s touch. Jay cursed himself for not discovering Harry’s weakness for praise earlier. He already knew about Harry’s affinity for dirty talk, but his reactions to this were much stronger. Jay grinned, a whole world of possibilities opening up in his mind.

“Gonna u-use this against m-me, aren’t ya?” Harry gasped out, fixing Jay with a half-hearted glare. Jay grinned mischievously. 

“Maybe. But you’ll love every minute, won’t you baby?” Harry shivered at the pet name.

“Unf-fortunately.” He pushed back against Jay’s fingers. “More!”

Huffing a laugh at Harry’s eagerness, Jay slid his fingers out, pouring a bit more oil on them before pushing back in, adding a third this time. Harry’s face twisted in discomfort, and Jay soothed him with kisses and a hand rubbing lightly over his cock, teasing. Soon, Harry was melting into the cushions, thrusting back against Jay’s fingers with his head thrown back.

“Fuck, I’m ready, I’m ready!”

Jay hesitated. As eager as he was to get inside Harry, his erection throbbing at the thought, he wanted to make sure Harry was completely prepared.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ , I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Jay said, pulling his fingers out carefully. “Get up and sit on my lap.”

The two boys switched positions, Jay reclining on the cushions and Harry hovering over him, knees on either side of Jay’s hips. Jay took a minute to admire him; Harry looked wrecked, his hair a mess, face and chest flushed red, marks peppered over his throat, chest, and thighs.

“Can I tell ya somethin’?” Harry asked suddenly, stealing Jay’s words from earlier. Jay nodded. “I’ve never done this part, with anybody.”

“Me neither,” Jay admitted. He and Harry both had experience before each other, but this would be new for both of them. The thought both humbled and thrilled him, that Jay was the first one Harry was allowing to do this.

With that admission out of the way, Harry sank down on Jay’s slicked-up length, stopping halfway with a groan. “Shit,” he cursed quietly, screwing his eyes shut.

Jay gripped Harry’s thighs tightly, feeling the primal urge to push him the rest of the way down, to encase himself fully in the intoxicatingly tight heat. But to do that would cause Harry pain, and Jay would never want that. He would never want to hurt Harry, especially not like this, when the pirate was putting so much trust in him. 

After a long moment, Harry breathed out and sank down the rest of the way, the weight of his hips coming to rest against Jay’s. Jay moaned, his head tilting back and eyes sliding shut. It took an extreme amount of concentration not to finish on the spot. It was like Harry’s mouth on him, only more intense, not as wet but much tighter and just as blindingly hot. 

Trying to get his breathing under control, Jay looked back to Harry. The dark-haired pirate was breathing shakily, a vague grimace on his face as he tried to adjust. 

“Hey, Harry, you okay?” Jay asked, concerned.

“Y-yeah,” Harry grit out. “Yeah, just…damn, it’s a lot. Gimme a minute.”

“Mm, thanks.”

Harry choked on a laugh, smacking Jay’s chest. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Jay chuckled fondly, massaging Harry’s thighs and hips until he could feel Harry relaxing. After another couple minutes, Harry lifted up a few inches before sinking back down, a punched-out gasp falling from his lips. Jay gripped Harry’s hips, helping to guide him into an easy rhythm, thrusting up to meet him. He watched with dizzy lust as Harry’s back arched, crying out in earnest when he found the right angle. Watching Harry bite and lick his lips, Jay could no longer fight the desire to kiss him, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

Harry let out a startled yelp as the movement sent him falling backwards. One of Jay’s arms wrapped around his back to steady him while the other hand cupped his jaw and brought their lips together. They found their rhythm once more, moving together in the most amazing pleasure Jay had ever felt. Jay kissed and licked under Harry’s jaw, his skin salty from sweat and the ocean. 

“Jay!” Harry moaned, eyes rolling back and jaw going slack.

“You feel so good, baby,” Jay murmured against Harry’s skin, pulling the lobe of Harry’s ear in between his teeth briefly. “Taking me so well, you look and sound so beautiful, calling my name. Let me hear you, gorgeous.”

Jay lost himself in Harry’s guttural moans, letting the sounds and sensations of their embrace wash over him as he whispered a litany of “good, so good, baby” against Harry’s lips. He reached down to stroke Harry’s cock, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry stuttered out a long line of curses with Jay’s name mixed in.

“C’mon, Harry, come for me,” Jay said, punctuating his words with a few hard thrusts to Harry’s prostate and the tightening of his hand on his cock. “Come on, that’s a good boy.”

That was the last straw, Harry tensing momentarily before coming, moaning loudly and muscles spasming. He clenched even tighter around Jay, pulling him over the edge as well. They sat still pressed together for a few moments, breathing heavily, basking in the glow of their pleasure and the still-lit candles. Gently, Jay flipped them over, pulling out carefully and collapsing next to him on his side. Harry stared at the shadowy rock above them with half lidded eyes, before turning his head to face Jay.

“Well,” he said, his voice tired and breathy. “That was somethin’, aye?”

Jay laughed tiredly. “Yeah, that’s an understatement. You okay?”

“Mm, more than,” Harry drawled, stretching lazily like a cat. “Gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, mind ya, but well worth it.”

Summoning his remaining energy, Jay got up, holding out a hand to pull Harry up as well. The pirate blinked at his hand, clearly not understanding why Jay wanted to get up.

“We should go wash off,” Jay said. “Unless you wanna sleep like that.” Jay motioned to Harry’s stomach, spattered with semen, Jay’s release running down his thighs. 

“Ah, that,” Harry said, flushing slightly and taking Jay’s hand. He stood up and took a step, almost falling over on shaky legs. Jay reached out to steady him, a bubble of pride and awe swelling in his chest that he could do this to Harry, make him tired and dazed from pleasure so much that he could barely walk. 

“Not a fucking word,” Harry threatened half-heartedly as Jay helped him to the water. Jay only laughed, splashing him with a handful of water before pouring some on himself, washing the stickiness from his skin. Harry walked further into the water, leaning back and floating, trailing his fingers over the sea foam and staring up at the overcast sky. Jay watched him for a moment, smiling. 

“Do ya ever think it could be different?” Harry asked suddenly, breaking the quiet. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“If we lived somewhere else.” Harry wasn’t looking at him; his eyes were on the horizon, where an invisible barrier had them trapped. “Somewhere…different than here. Where we could see each other whenever we wanted, for as long as we wanted. No need to hide.” Harry rolled a few small stones and shells between his fingers. “Somewhere clean. With fresh fruit…ice cream…snow. Big lakes and mountains and the like. Always wanted to see one of those.” 

Harry frowned. “Or go to the damn beach with no magic barrier.” He threw one of the stones as far as he could. It hit the barrier a couple yards away, making a gold ripple of light. “Sail the open sea. Uma and me always dreamed of that, since we were babies.” Harry sighed, sinking back into the water. “Just be free, ya know?”

Jay chewed his lip. It did sound great; hell, it sounded amazing! To be with Harry, for real. To eat ice cream and watch something other than Auradon news on TV. But that wasn’t their reality. There was no use dwelling on it. 

“That sounds awesome, like something out of a dream. But that’s all it is, Harry,” Jay said, not unkindly. “A dream. A beautiful, impossible dream.”

Harry didn’t reply, staring at the water broodingly. 

“I’m not trying to upset you,” Jay added. “I just don’t want to see you hurt, dreaming over something that can’t happen. For what it’s worth…I’d love to live like that with you. We just…can’t.”

“…I know,” Harry said, his voice oddly calm, and didn’t say any more. Silence reigned once again. 

“I’m gonna pick up our clothes,” he called to Harry, who hummed in acknowledgement, promising to meet him up there in a minute. Jay collected all the clothing articles they’d strewn around the beach, shaking the sand out of them and throwing them onto the rocks. He reached for a towel from Harry’s box and began drying his hair, watching Harry swim in the dark waves. It was rare to see Harry like this, peaceful and calm and quiet. He was such an energetic person, chaotic and chatty and always on the move. Jay loved both sides of the pirate, the calm and the storm. 

Jay lay on his side on the cushions, head pillowed on a rolled-up blanket and his arm. He watched the burning wicks dance in the candles, watched the clouds in the sky, and of course he watched Harry. Maybe 15 minutes had passed when Harry walked out of the water and up to the cliff. Jay tossed him the towel, which he took, drying his hair and body. Then, he tossed it aside and settled into Jay’s space, lying down next to him and burying his head in the thief’s chest. Jay instinctively wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, tracing light lines on the pirate’s shoulder blades with the pads of his calloused fingers. 

“I’m glad I brought ya here,” Harry murmured, his eyes drooping tiredly. Jay hummed, pressing a kiss to his wild hair. 

“I’m glad you did too,” he said softly. “You can sleep if you want. I know for a fact you’re tired.”

Harry’s muffled ‘shut up’ was actively contradicted by a yawn, and Jay could feel Harry’s breathing slowing as he nodded off. Jay huffed a small laugh, stifling his own yawn to take in Harry’s sleeping face. 

“I love you, Harry Hook,” Jay said, so softly he barely heard himself. He could afford to say it here, he thought, in the quiet night so far from others, with Harry drifting off. No one to intrude, no one to exploit their weakness, no one to take this and ruin it out of some bitterness or jealousy. The Isle was a dangerous place for love, but maybe here, on that secluded strip of beach, sheltered by a cliff, they were safe.

======

Three weeks later, Jay was sitting in a limo, driving over the bridge to Auradon. All he could think about was what Harry said to him in the water. They’d succeed; they’d bring Auradon to its knees and bring the barrier down. Then, they could all be free.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, there it is. Auradon time!
> 
> Also, is this a very realistic 'first time'? No. Do I care? No.
> 
> Okay, the next work in this series will be up on Wednesday, so prepare for some angst!

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter up on Sunday


End file.
